


A Welcome Visitor

by ingthing (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, M/M, Mild Injury, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ingthing
Summary: Victor's become a regular visitor to the Katsukis' Flower Shop, and Yuuri is curious.Please see the new chaptered posting of this AU for updates!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just... really love this AU, okay?
> 
> Again, this wasn't beta'd, but I did edit it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one-shot! I've made a series for this AU, so you can count on more little vignettes like this!

Victor begins to stop by whenever he passes the Katsukis' flower shop at a decent hour. 

Yuuri has trouble adapting to it at first. Beyond the aging clientele to the store and occasional passerby, business was quiet until Victor came along and (figuratively) broke down the door. Yuuri couldn't complain: the new customers help, and the whirlwind of events had pulled _Katsuki Flowers_ up by the bootstraps.

The shop is always filled with all kinds of fresh flowers, vibrant and earthy in the way only fresh flowers can smell, but Yuuri has come to prefer it when Victor's musky cologne joins the mix. He's more than self aware enough to notice that he perks up when the door jingles and Victor walks in with an exuberant greeting, and he's pulled up a tall stool at the front of the counter; it's for customers, he says, but his sister keeps giving him a knowing look. Yuuri doesn't need another reminder that "for customers" means "for Victor" in his mind.

Yuuri can't help but feel a little selfish.

But the quiet moments are quieter, now. Hours drag by when he doesn't have good company in the shop. Not to say that Mari or his mother or father aren't perfectly good conversation partners, but, well. They certainly aren't Victor.

"This must be some kind of plan of his," Yuuri mutters, pushing a rose into the vase sitting on the counter. 

"Some kind of plan of _whose_?" Mari pokes her head in from the side room, making Yuuri yelp and nearly drop a flower. 

"Don't _do_ that!" He sighs, glaring at his sister where she leans on the doorframe. 

"Do you mean Mr. Wedding Planner? He's been visiting often." 

"Mari, I swear to god, if you don't shut up about him—"

Mari laughs and throws her hands up in the air in feigned innocence. "All I'm saying is that you seem like you have fun when he's around."

"Fun?" Yuuri frowns, pausing as he positions another rose above the vase.

"Yeah, you take longer with arrangements when you're chatting, but you were always too hasty with them anyway. I like your recent ones better." 

Yuuri glances down at the simple yellow roses in the square vase on the counter. They're accompanied by sprigs of tiny green buds and delicate white flowers, and Yuuri has to admit he's progressed since he first began making bouquets.

"O-oh. Thanks." He mumbles in reply. 

Mari disappears into the back room again with a nod of her head, and Yuuri is left in the shop, working slowly on the single vase with soft music playing from the old speakers sitting on a back shelf.

Alright, Yuuri muses, so he enjoys himself when Victor comes around. But he _must_ have better things to do than run over to the local florist after work for a chat. Really, a man of his fame and success should be living it up on champagne with friends or watching movies on a flat-screen TV or going to dinners parties every night. Was it a discount that Victor wanted? Fat chance. Yuuri wouldn't give it to him— flowers are hard work. Did Victor want to become a regular? He might as well be, with how often he's been stopping by. 

The doorbell jingles, and Yuuri looks up to see Victor entering the store with his usual grin on his face.

"Hi, Yuuri!" He sing-songs, making his way past the flower displays to the counter where Yuuri is seated. "Oh," He pauses, motioning at the bouquet in Yuuri's lap, "Doesn't that vase look a little overstuffed?"

A quick glance downward proves that Victor is correct, and Yuuri curses under his breath as he pulls a rose out and feels a twinge of pain in his finger.

"Shit," He hisses, pulling his hand out and letting the offending rose fall to the counter. "Guess I missed a thorn. Should've worn gloves." Yuuri rises from the counter and turns to the sink behind it, running cold water over the prick and making sure to soap his hands up well. 

"Yuuri, did you hurt yourself?" Victor presses, eyebrows furrowing in concern. He leans over the counter in an effort to see over Yuuri's shoulder. "Let me see."

"It's nothing serious," Yuuri sighs, drying his hands with a few paper towels and checking to see that there's no broken skin. "I got my tetanus booster last year, so I won't need to get it checked out." 

"That's a relief," Victor smiles softly, but his eyes sharpen when his gaze lands on Yuuri's injury. Hoisting his leather tote into his lap, he rummages through and takes two band-aids out, letting his bag sit on the floor as he motions for Yuuri to come closer. "Let me help you put this on."

"We have a first aid kit back here, it's alright." Yuuri protests, shaking his head.

"Please? I distracted you; I feel responsible for this."

Yuuri looks at Victor with a little hesitation. The other man's already unwrapped a bandage, holding it out and ready.

Yuuri sighs in defeat and holds out his hand. There's no sense in wasting a perfectly good bandage.

Victor takes his hand and instantly, Yuuri is struck by how warm and rough Victor's palm is. He would have expected it to be smoother, with how polished the man's appearance is. With Victor's head ducked in concentration at wrapping the band-aid precisely around Yuuri's finger, he gets a hit of Victor's shampoo— it's different from his cologne, smelling faintly of bergamot, but Yuuri holds his breath. It'd be weird if Victor noticed him sniffing his hair. 

"And, done." Victor looks up, pleased by the clean bandaging job he's done. 

"Thanks," Yuuri nods, willing the light blush on his cheeks away. He takes his hand out of Victor's palm and rests it in his lap, feeling a little awkward. Casting out for a topic of conversation, he thinks back to how quickly Victor had whipped those bandages out. "Do you always have band-aids on you?"

"Well, you never know when a client's stilettos will chafe too far," Victor murmurs, clearly remembering past incidents of similar nature. "You know what I always say: A happy bride makes for a good wedding, whether it's the day-of or not. And apparently," He adds, a smile spreading across his face, "they're good for helping clumsy florists, too." 

Yuuri has no response to that but to drop the thorned rose into the compost bin and feel the burn of his blush up to his ears. Victor grins, and rests his jaw on one propped up hand.

He simply watches as Yuuri places the yellow rose arrangement in the shop window and settles back behind the counter, taking a long sip from his water bottle.

There's still Yuuri's earlier thoughts nagging at the back of his mind, though, and he blurts his question out before he can stop himself.

"Victor, why do you come here so much?" 

Victor's grin drops, expression slackening in surprise. "Oh, am I distracting you? I'm sorry-"

"No, I mean, don't you have other things to do?" Yuuri elaborates, scratching his cheek absentmindedly. "Not that I don't like having you here, but you must have, I don't know. A _social life_ beyond this shop."

"I guess there are other things I could be doing," Victor exhales, propping both elbows up on the counter and bending so his cheeks rest in both hands. He tilts his head with a wistful smile, bright blue eyes piercing Yuuri's gaze. "But I'd much rather sit here and chat with you." 

Yuuri gawks, clearly unprepared for Victor's honesty.

"I love being surrounded by all these flowers, too," Victor continues. "It's nice, after being stuck in an office all day. The cathedral from the other day isn't my workplace, though I wish it was. And here, I get to know this neighborhood better. I'm never really around, so coming here gives me incentive to come home and rest every night." Victor nods, as though his words are decisive. "So don't worry about my social life, because I'm perfectly happy visiting you after work." 

Yuuri nods. That's more than enough of an answer. He busies himself by looking through the cash register, pretending to take down the day's earnings. Is it wrong to be so happy about Victor actually _wanting_ to spend time at the shop? A grumble of his stomach betrays his silence, and Yuuri's eyes widen, surprised. "Sorry, I must be hungrier than I thought." 

"No, I... Think that that was me," Victor chuckles, holding his own stomach embarrassedly. "I haven't eaten since breakfast, now that I think about it." 

Victor looks like a bashful kid, glancing away and clutching his belly, and Yuuri can't help but snort at the sight. 

"Okay, come on." He laughs, looking at the clock and seeing that it's closing time. "If you wait a little, I'll close up and we can grab something for dinner." Victor perks up at the notion, and Yuuri tilts his head. "You said you're not familiar with your own neighborhood, so why don't I show you my regular place? Chen's should still be open, and it's just Chinese takeout, but..." 

"No, I'd love to." Victor interjects, quickly pulling his tote onto his shoulder. 

Yuuri nods, and he closes up quickly, saving floor-sweeping to tomorrow's Yuuri. 

Chen's isn't an eat-in place, and after some confusing back and forth, they decide to stand outside the restaurant and eat. There's an early spring chill to the air, but they stay warm with greasy fried noodles and pleasant conversation anyway.

It's the most fun Victor's had outside of work in ages, and he can only hope that Yuuri feels the same way. 

Victor unlocks the door to his apartment, closes and bolts the door, and wanders inside, flopping onto the sofa with a huge grin. 

For once, he's excited at the prospect of enduring the cheap takeout induced indigestion, if only because it means he gets to remember the dinner he got to share with Yuuri.

He pops a few antacids after showering and before diving into bed, dreaming of roses and the warm weight of Yuuri's hand in his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr [@ingthing!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can see [the **art** I've drawn for this AU on my tumblr!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/tagged/florist-au)  
> 


End file.
